Gone to Kauai
by 7Katara7
Summary: After winning the Kanoha sprots festival Naruto and the gang go to Kauai for thier won vacation. There are 4 people and 5 tickets however, so Hinata wins and gets to join them! Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Gone to Kauai

By: 7Katara7

Chapter one: 5 tickets and 4 people.

"Ok, so Naruto's group gets a vacation, but we have 5 tickets. Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura." Lady Tsunade counted. Her assistant sighed. "We need one more Shinobi or our monkey we paid for the extra ticket is wasted." Her assistant moaned, "And we can't afford to waste any more money! We are in enough trouble as it is!" Tsunade came up with an idea to solve their problem. "We will hold a drawing in the arena. The lucky winner will join them on their 7 week vacation!"

Two days later

The announcement had been made and all the Shinobi raced to the arena. They all sat impatiently. Lady Tsunade strode to the stage. "Welcome, Shinobies! Our winners for the Konoha sports festival have been chosen! But we came up with an extra ticket! That means one of you will be joining them. I will now draw out the name of our lucky winner!" Lady Tsunade called as she reached her hand into the hat full of papers.

The Shinobies gulped. Pulling out a piece of paper she unfolded it and smiled. "Congratulations," She began, "Hyuga Hinata!" She called out. Hinata looked up from her shoes, "W-w-what!" People around her started patting her back and began congratulating in happy tones. Others moaned and sighed.

Hinata packed her bags. Her father walked in. "So you won, eh?" He asked. She spun in surprise. "Y-yes, I-I did." She responded stuttering. Her father looked at her, "You have much training to make up for on your return." He told her strictly. "Yes, father. I will make up for it." She said smiling happily. She gathered her things and carried them out the door.

The taxi sat waiting for her. Inside Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat. "Oh, hello, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan." Hinata said as she sat down. "Humph." Sasuke said looking straight ahead. "Hello, Hinata," Sakura said smiling sweetly. "Oi, Hinata!" Naruto said with this big fox grin on his face. "Hi, Naruto-kun, Hinata blushed profusely as the car took off. "I can not wait to get there! A vacation! We deserve one after all we have done!" Naruto yelled inside the car. "Yeah, and a whole week too!" Sakura said. **_Cha! And Ino won't be there to screw things up with me and Sasuke! I will have a definite chance! _**Inner Sakura screamed.

They had finally arrived at the airport. "Hey where is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura pointed out. Then as if on cue, a limo pulled up. The young shinobies stared. The driver came out and opened the door. Kakashi smoothly stepped out happily. "Wow, there's a lot of room in there!" Kakashi smiled stretching. "What!" They all cried simultaneously remembering their own small and tiny space on the way there.

Sasuke went back to his normal laid back personality, however, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata did not. Still upset they fallowed their sensei to the luggage drop off carrying large amounts of luggage as their sensei read 'Make out paradise'. When they finally arrived they were all tiered and relived of taking getting rid of all of it for a while. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, why aren't you bringing anything?" Sakura asked being the person she is to ask all the good questions.

"I did indeed, Sakura," Kakashi responded. "But were?" Naruto piped in. "Oh, you guys carried it." Kakashi smiled answering another question. They all spun around, "Wait what!" (Again), they cried. Kakashi smiled and returned to his book happily. Then they walked to their tunnel and boarded the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Gone to Kauai

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Two: The beginning of the plane ride

Hinata gave the lady her ticket and boarded the plane. Soon Naruto came up behind her and looked at his ticket. "Oi, Hinata, it looks as though we sit next to each other." Naruto told her. Hinata's eyes widened. "O-O-Ok, N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata said scooting over allowing Naruto to get in. Sasuke sat down and closed his eyes only to hear. "Hello, Sasuke-kun." Sakura beamed. He looked up from his spot. "Get to your seat." He told her sternly. "Actually, Sasuke-kun, I sit here," She said sitting down. "Next to you." Sakura smiled happily. "What! Let me see it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Sure enough it said she was next to him. He slapped his forehead and gave it back. Sakura smiled and leaned close to him. He moaned and opened the open tray and banged his head against. "Why me?" He then asked looking up at the sky as if he expected an answer. Sakura hung her head. **_Why does he hate me? _**Sakura asked herself. Sasuke on the other hand was thinking **_you didn't have to be that mean, after all she is really nice at times. _**Sasuke asked himself.

Hinata was blushing like made sitting next to Naruto for five hours! The plane finally took off and announcements were made. The flight attendant passed Naruto. He tugged on her sleeve. "Hey, do ya have any ramen?" He asked desperately. She smacked his hand off. "No, deal with it!" She said strictly. "That lady was rude, huh Hinata?" Naruto asked Hinata. She nodded blushing like mad. She smiled happily and pocked her fingers together over and over. Then the flight attendant went passed him again and this time she was carrying a big steaming hot bowl of Ramen.

"Hey! You said you didn't have any!" Naruto exclaimed. She turned and faced him. "Not for your class. Besides, a nice gentleman in front asked for it." She said and continued on her way. Naruto pouted. She came back. "The man told me to give you this." She said handing him a piece of paper. Naruto unfolded it and read it. Hinata read over his shoulder.

Ha, Ha! From: KAKASHI To: Idiot in back.

Naruto ripped the piece of paper. "Well, you know what Kakashi! I am telling you right now! That's not funny! I AM GOING TO KICK YOU'RE A-" Naruto was unable to finish. "Naruto!" Sakura said leaning over and smacked Naruto in the back of his head. Hinata gasped. "Naruto-kun! Are you okay!" She asked franticly. Kakashi apparently didn't hear because he was right back in his book.

Two Hours Later

Hinata had fallen asleep. Her head rolled with the turns. On the last turn her head rolled right onto Naruto's shoulder. He looked at her. Sakura and Sasuke looked at her. Then they looked at Naruto. Naruto shrugged. They went back to doing what they were doing before. She stayed I that position for an hour while the others watched a movie.

One hour later

Finally Hinata awoke and yawned not yet opening her eyes. "Hey your awake. Well we still have two hour to go, bummer, huh?" Naruto said seeing her yawn. Her cheeks flushed with red as she realized her position. "uh, I-I am v-v-v-very s-s-s-sorry!" Hinata cried franticly. "No it's cool, It's ok, It wasn't your fault!" Naruto said in an attempt to calm her. Then Hinata became tense as the plane bumped. She used Byakugan to see what was ahead. Her face turned pale. "What's up?" Naruto asked as curiosity overcame him. "Naruto-kun, we will experience some turbulence!" Hinata said in fear. "Why do you say that?" Naruto asked. "There is an approaching storm! It is picking up pace and intensity!" Hinata told him still using Byakugan. "Uh-oh!" Naruto said, then he told Sakura and Sasuke. They turned pale.

"We have to tell the pilot!" Hinata told Naruto. He nodded and they got up and walked to the cabin. The plane thrashed around. Hinata was thrown of her feet. Naruto caught her. "You ok?" He asked setting her down. She nodded and continued moving forward. Hinata knocked on his door. "Come in." They heard from the inside. Hinata and Naruto stepped in. "Sir, there is an approaching storm." Naruto blurted out. The pilot's face grew red. "You think I don't know that! Back to your seats! I don't need you to inform me!" He yelled at them. They walked back and sat down.

"Attention, we will be experiencing slight turbulence so buckle up and sit tight." The intercom sounded. Hinata began to shake. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded but it wasn't reassuring. "You want me to hold your hand?" Naruto asked playfully. The plane bumped forcing Hinata into a nod. "Oh, ok." Naruto said grasping Hinata's hand. Sakura was jolted and began freaking out. She got up and rushed to anywhere. Sasuke got up and grabbed her shoulders turning her towards him.

"Listen Sakura, Sit down, calm down! It's just a little turbulence!" Sasuke told her sternly. Then a giant wave of air hit the plane and it thrashed about. Sasuke found himself holding Sakura close to him on the floor protectively. He got up and blushed. He cleared his throat and sat down. Sakura did the same also blushing. "Ok, passengers, we have passed the storm, but it may be a little bumpy for a while." The intercom announced once more.

Two hours later

"Ok, we will be beginning our decedent back to trays need to be in the upright position and you buckled in." The intercom sounded. Hinata sighed, Naruto stretched, Sasuke grinned, and Sakura yawned. Finally they came down. The plane came to a stop. They grabbed their bags at the luggage claim. "It feels so good to be off that stupid plane!" Naruto said stretching again. "Yeah," they all agreed. Then got into another taxi (except Kakashi who got into another limo) and headed to their very large condo in Kauai.


	3. Chapter 3

Gone to Kauai

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Three: First day in Kauai

The taxi and limo pulled up in front of the driveway of the condo. The condo was large and bigger than any of them (except Kakashi) could ever imagine, much bigger than all their rooms put together plus extra room. They all got out of the car and starred at the condo. Kakashi simply walked passed them reading his book. He turned and said, "well come! It's better inside!" they fallowed but still starred mouths open allowing any new bug that they hadn't seen to fly right in and rest.

They stepped in with their bags and themselves. "Sasuke, your room." Kakashi said passing a room. "Sakura your room." Sakura entered her room. "Naruto your room." Naruto entered and began jumping on the bed. "Don't do that Naruto." Kakashi told him. "Hinata your room." Hinata walked in and smiled. "Kakashi, your 5 star, master, king bedded room!" Kakashi looked from his book, "not bad," he said.

"Ok, guys! Unpack and put your bathing suits on! We are going down to the beach after this." Kakashi announced. They immediately began putting away their close and closing their door to change. Soon while Sakura was putting away her close she saw someone in the door way. **_Maybe master Kakashi is also testing us for self awareness! You never know! _**She through a kunai at the person in the door way, then she turned to her target. There was Hinata and she had dodged it but just barely. She looked surprised. "Sorry, Hinata I thought you were master Kakashi." Hinata breathed.

"It's okay, father does that all the time, I wasn't used to you doing it though." Hinata told her. Sakura smiled. "What do you need?" Sakura asked politely. Hinata shifted "I need to barrow a bathing suit." Hinata said. "Oh, well I don't have on either but I am going to shop for one. Would you like to come?" Sakura asked sweetly. Hinata nodded. "Great! Let's go!" Sakura told her grabbing her hand and pulling her to the front door, then dragging her to a store. "How about this?" Sakura asked. Hinata's eyes widened. "I don't like two pieces." Hinata confessed. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Very well," She sighed. Hinata and Sakura paid for their suits and when they got to the beach Sakura practically had to drag Hinata to the boys. "No! Sakura-chan! No has ever seen me in a bathing suit!"

Shrieked Hinata. "So what's the problem? Now will be their chance, besides its Sasuke-kun and Naruto." Sakura told her. Hinata squeaked. They arrived Sakura didn't stop at where Kakashi, she went straight for the shore. "Are you afraid of the water?" Sakura asked. "No." Hinata replied. Sakura smiled, "okay, you go swim, Sasuke-kun and I are going to talk." Hinata pulled her goggles over her head and dived in gracefully.

Sakura smiled and walked over to Sasuke. "Hi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said smiling at Sasuke. He turned to her and blushed at her slim figure. "hey," Sasuke said looking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Gone to Kauai

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Four: In the water then back on the beach!

Hinata entered the water just like Sakura had told her to. She was swimming around and going deeper and deeper into the oceans depths in search of a reef to admire. Just then something swiftly swam past her and around her spot. She used Byakugan and zeroed in on it. Then it looked at her. "Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto swam up to her. "Hey Hinata! I was hoping to surprise but then you used Byakugan. Oh, well, sorry for scaring you if I did." Naruto said apologetically.

Back on shore Sakura and Sasuke were talking and completely ignoring Kakashi, who was standing right beside them motionlessly reading his book. "So, uh, you want to swim?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He smiled. "Sure." So Sakura and Sasuke both jumped into the water and swam around.

They swam through beautifully colored reefs and when there was a turtle they would swim after it. Sakura was not as fast as Sasuke but he slowed down, trying not to make it obvious.

Hinata and Naruto finally came out of the water to breathe and then waves crashed on top of them. They came up again and took a breath, and then they dove back under to swim. Eventually Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata met up I the same reef. They swam around and looked for different fish when something shot past them. Hinata was about to touch the fish when a shark took it out of her way leaving a trail of watery blood behind.

Then sharks, being the animals to smell blood miles away, came up and circled the one shark eating the fish. Fish squirmed and ran every where making the sharks form a feeding frenzy! They chomped at all they saw moving as prey. Sasuke grabbed Sakura holding her close, and Naruto pushed Hinata behind him. They sharks swarmed them and didn't attack. One swam for them though but Sasuke brought a kunai and through it at the shark, the kunai hit its mark and they shark fell. The other sharks swam towards it ripping it to pieces.

Hinata watched horrified but Naruto pulled her up to surface where Sasuke and Sakura already were. They then began to swim towards shore and continuously looked behind to see if the sharks fallowed. They all sighed in relief and lay down on the sandy beach. "So, how did it go?" Kakashi asked them reading his book. "Kakashi sensei, we almost were eaten by sharks!" Sakura exclaimed. "That's nice," Kakashi said reading his book.

They all got up and starred at him. "They are in a feeding frenzy!" Naruto added. Then the people out in the water began to scream and some were pulled under. "Shoot! I was just getting to the good part!" Kakashi growled. Then he jumped in the water and 2 minutes passed. He emerged and through the sharks onto the shore. They weren't even alive. "Well, I think I got them all." Kakashi said returning to his book. The life guard as well as everyone else on the beach starred. "Elite Shinobi." He told them. They all went "ohhhh." and went back to playing in the sand.

Kakashi's students just sighed. "So, who wants to go back in?" Naruto asked. Sakura smacked him in the head. "You idiot; we just got out of there!" She exclaimed. Naruto rubbed his head, "you didn't have to hit me," he told her. She hit him again. Hinata sighed.


End file.
